Raising Darkness
by pixie-dust-24
Summary: Hermione gets a shock after being called to Dumbledore's office
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P., and, sadly, never will. Sueing me will result in a few pence. So go nuts.

I shouldn't really be writing this, because I'm supposed to be working on another fic 'With the Snakes?', but this little plot bunny attacked my muse, and so here it is. It's kinda random, and very short, but meh. Anyways - enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Raising Darkness.**

* * *

"We've found her, my Lord."

"Where?" he demanded to know.

"She's at Hogwarts, my Lord."

'_Of course, right where I didn't think to look._'

"Prepare my travelling cloak Malfoy. It's time I paid my daughter a visit…"

* * *

"I demand to see her at **once** Dumbledore! **You will not keep my daughter away from me!**"

"But Tom, did you really think I would just let you waltz in here and take her away? You will **not** see her. In fact, I forbid it."

"You know quite well what I'm capable of, old man. Don't be a fool Dumbledore. Bring her here, before I have to fetch her myself."

"Fine! As you wish Tom, but do you really expect her to believe you?"

"Oh she'll believe me alright… just not at first."

* * *

Professor Flitwick toppled of his stack off books with a squeak when the phoenix soared in through the open window.

"Miss Granger… the Headmaster requires your presence in his office immediately."

"Ahh, Miss Granger… lovely to see you, so glad you could make it."

"Sir, why am I here?"

"It's about your… heritage… so-to-speak. Tom, if you please."

"Eeek!"

"Why is… _he_… here, sir?"

"Well, Miss Granger, I'll get straight to the point. Tom Riddle is… well, he's… he's your father."

'Thud'.

"What did I tell you Tom?"

"Oh shut up Dumbledore. You made your point."

"Take her to the hospital wing, and try not to scare Poppy, _please_."

"Fine."

"On second thoughts… I'm coming with you."

The younger one rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_"

* * *

So, what did you think? Rubbish? Stupid? Pointless? Good? Ok? Feed the little bluey-purple button and review!

Do you think it's worth continuing? Or not? - You know what to do! Review!

Thankies!

Pixie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I wasn't sure whether too continue this or not. It seems to be heading off down a very dark and disturbing path. I think this will propably be a series of little scenes in Hermione's new life. We'll see.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Raising Darkness**

* * *

It was bright when I woke. I wanted to know where I was, what had happened. I asked the tall older man. I didn't like the younger one.

He wouldn't tell me, but the younger one wanted to, maybe he wasn't so bad.

They shook their heads and told me not to worry, to go back to sleep and to rest.

A large, motherly woman bustled over to us and forced some liquid down my throat. It made me cough and splutter. The younger man laughed and took my hand. He has hands of ice.

I recognise his face, but it's the only familiar thing in this surgically bright room, and even then it's hazy. Like a memory from long ago. I feel that I should remember this room and the people in it, but I don't.

The high vaulting arches of this room seem to hold secrets of my past, and it is fitting that as the old, silvery haired man explains to me that the younger one, _Tom_, is my father, something clicks. I have been living a lie for sixteen years. A lie that I have believed with every fibre of my being; with every part of my soul.

The secrets and lies come pouring out of the old man's mouth, and I share a glance with Tom. It's a strange, boring name, for one so unusual… and amazing. Apparently the old 'me' would have been disgusted with this sentiment, at least that's what this old fool is trying to lead me to believe.

All I remember are the lies; lies with no real form; abstract lies, silhouetted against a night black as pitch.

He wants to stop Tom from taking me from this place; expects me to agree to this idiocy; tells me that my friends will be worried.

I don't recognize the people he mentions; a flaming red head and a scarred young man, one who my father hates.

I refuse to believe that my father is possible of harbouring hatred for anyone. It's unclear, but all I remember is love at this man's hands.

Dumbledore; that's who he is. The one who's been feeding me lies all these years. Somehow I don't feel the urge to have him punished for it. Possibly I learnt something in the years he's had me under this spell. It remains to be seen if that 'something' is beneficial or not.

* * *

So, what did you think? Am I heading in totaly the wrong direction, or is this working?

Review and tell me!

Pixie

xx


End file.
